Some current three-dimensional displays are based either on imaging techniques which give rise to an apparent stereo effect (also referred to as stereoscopic effect and/or three dimensional or 3D effect) by perspective views or on two images being presented that are separated such that the right eye and left eye see their respective images, which are distinguished or differentiated, for example, by polarization characteristics of light. Two images separated or distinguished by polarization can either be superimposed as they are with two movie projectors or they may be displayed time sequentially to give an image which appears to be continuous. Autostereo is another technique for presenting and viewing stereo images.
An exemplary 3D display system is disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,988 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/721,968, each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.